


Heat Signals

by StrawberryOverlord



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ill add the drifter tag as soon as i ever do the second chapter, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Pnv, Solo, Xenophilia, heat cycles/mating cycles, m/m - Freeform, oh wait it's because that's what I want, self indulgent, spider wants to get railed but drifter is an annoying smug bastard, the world may never know, why did it have to be him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryOverlord/pseuds/StrawberryOverlord
Summary: Spider goes into heat and can't seem to keep his mind off the Drifter, now all he wants is to get relief from the overwhelming symptoms of his heat.





	Heat Signals

**Author's Note:**

> There's no dialog because i can't write dialog, or at least I can't think of any so F. Anyway heres my trashy heat fic.

It had been a long time since Spider's last heat cycle. He felt it had been almost too long. Simply figured he was done with that part of his life, and was unable to carry again  
He was wrong. 

The heat hit him unexpectedly. It started as casual arousal in response to his current partner. But after they had finished fucking and he left. The itch got worst. His normally cool body felt hot and uncomfortable, and he felt building frustration at not having anything inside of him. Or being inside someone else. The sheer lust was almost unbearable.

And he knew his bodyguards were onto him. He was sure they could smell the pheromones coming from him. Making his situation obvious. They were uncomfortable. And HE was uncomfortable.  
He had them close the bunker off from guardians and dismissed them from their guard duty. Taking himself to his sleeping quarters.

On the walk he couldn't stop thinking about Drifter. The man was as slimy as they come. An awful human and a terrible risen. But somehow he found himself seduced by the drifter again and again.

Usually it was Spider ravishing Drifter during their “meetings”, the lightbearer writhing and moaning at the end of Spider's cock. But right now all Spider could think about was having the lightbearer's dick deep inside his ovipore and filling him with what cum he could.

He couldn't get the ideas out of his head. They consumed his thoughts. And all he wanted was Drifter. He couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of having him inside him and fucking him for days till the heat went away. It was frustrating and kept him from focusing on more important tasks.

But he couldn't let the man know this. It would go straight to Drifter's head and he would never shut up about it. Spider could hear him now being smug about it and he rolled his eyes. He had to take care of this himself.

Spider found himself in the privacy of his makeshift living quarters of the temporary bunker he currently resided in. Away from guardians and his men. He slid his armor off and removed his helmet and mask. And stripped himself of what clothing he wore. The pressure and dampness behind his pelvic plating was impossible to ignore. As he got into a comfortable position, half sitting up in his bed, he let the plates open up and his cock slipped from it's sheath, fluid dripped down the inside of his thigh from his ovipore. He could smell himself and it was almost overwhelming how aroused he had become. It was a relief to finally have the privacy to indulge in his fantasies. 

He felt himself, sliding hands down his body and towards his crotch. One of his lower hands stroked his cock slowly as he used the other to tease his opening. Slowly dipping a single digit into himself. He shivered as he stroked the textured walls of his ovipore. Slipping his second finger into himself he slowly fingered himself in time with the stroke of his cock, letting his eyes close and focusing on the feeling of it. He used his upper hands to dip his claws into the delicate seams between his natural armor, letting out a soft groan from the feel of it. Switching between teasing those seems and grazing his claws over the keratin plating.

Spider fucked himself with his own hands, his pace quickened as his breathing turned to heavy pants as his mind drifted to the object of his desire. And he couldn't stop himself from imagining Drifter's hands being the ones on him and in him, and he let out a low moan.   
What he wouldn't do to have his favorite human between his legs. To feel his warm touch and soft lips all over him. He wanted to mate with drifter more than he wanted anything else right now. He NEEDED him. Whispering his name as he fucked himself.

His movement became sloppy as he neared the edge of an orgasm. He stilled the hand on his cock, squeezing it as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of his ovipore. His upper hands moved to clutch at the covers of his bed, as his pace quickened, choked moans escaping his throat. His back arching as his ovipore clenched desperately around his fingers, and he let out a load moan as he came.

Spider kept thrusting into himself, trying to work his way through the orgasm and make it last longer. His hands twisting in the fabric of his sheets and tearing into it. He slowed his hand to a stop, relishing in the spasms of his ovipore and the trembling of his legs. He leaned his head back and panted, trying to let the spasms wane.

He wanted more.

Spider rolled over to his side, reaching for A small box with some ‘intimate’ effects of his, Feeling fortunate enough to have transferred all his personal belongings from his primary home to the bunker. From inside he retrieved a unique toy, it was mostly smooth but had soft ridges along one side. It didn't resemble the phallus of any known species but it didn't matter. 

Spider lifted one of his legs slightly, and reaching between them with the toy. He rubbed his opening with the tip gently before pushing it into him, shivering at the feel of it. Not wasting anymore time he started thrusting it in and out of his ovipore. He held is leg with one of his upper arms, trying to give himself easier access to thrust the toy harder into himself. 

Spider buried his face into the sheets, moaning into the fabric as he thrust the toy into his rippling ovipore. Using his other lower hand he took hold of his neglected cock and stroked himself slowly while the pace of the toy got faster. His legs trembled and he tightened his grip, his last free hand gripping the edge of the bed.

Another orgasm was so close already, and his mind went to Drifter again. He imagined the toy as his dick, hard and willing inside him. The thought alone pulled a whimper from Spider as he tried to thrust the toy deeper inside himself. Oh to have Drifter's hands on his thighs, his mouth at his plating, to feel the scratch of his beard, and the sounds of his groans as he fucked Spider through this. 

Spider was back to whimpering Drifter's name as he started pressing the toy faster into himself, wanting to cum, needing it. His hand stroked his cock faster and the toy pushed hard into him as he jerked himself through a second orgasm. Cum spurting from his cock, and a small amount of fluid squirting from his ovipore as it clamped down on the toy. But he kept going, fucking himself through it and letting out more choked moans. Pushing himself to go harder and quicker for a third orgasm so soon. His body shook and his legs jerked with every thrust, the feeling of pleasure almost too much as he came one more time.

Spider slowly stopped thrusting before finally pulling the soaked toy from himself. Exhausted, he tossed the toy aside not caring where it landed and tried to settle into his bed. His cock slipped back into its sheath and his pelvic plating closed up. He didn't even care about the stickiness between his thighs, just wanting to go to sleep now. He knew he was wanting more than what he gave himself. But was reluctant to ask for Drifter's help no matter how bad he wanted him. 

For a brief moment he considered getting the lightbearer's attention tomorrow, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to DaxDraggon, Sarcasmo-mexicano, and themadcapmathematician for beta reading this and helping me with edits!
> 
> I may, probably not, but hopefully do a second chapter where spider finally gives in and gets drifters attention to rail him. WHO KNOWS! I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
